


Day One - Favourite character

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, torchwoodfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for the Torchwood Fest, Day One: "Favourite Character"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to find a title or a summary, yes ;) (spoiler alert, my favourite character is Ianto Jones! Oh my God!)  
> So, it's Torchwood Fest on Tumblr, my first participation in a Fest ever! I'll thus be posting everyday both on Tumblr (first, as it's where it's happening) and Ao3 (well on FF as well)! I hope you guys like this!  
> Many many many many thanks to ceywoozle (she wrote a long gorgeous post-cyberwoman Torchwood fic here on Ao3, I strongly advice you to read) who beta'd this and helped me with my English with brilliant and sometimes hilarious corrections ;)

As the sun rose, the Torchwood Hub was already awake. If even the boss was still in bed, Ianto Jones wasn't. He had trouble sleeping, and as captivating as it was watching his lover while he was quiet and smiling, Ianto couldn't lay awake for hours.

So he was cleaning up. It was a way of not thinking, or maybe it somehow helped him do so. He didn't always have time to clean the mess the whole team made in one day – Especially not when he slept over, a circumstance that usually meant he and Jack had been too tired to go back to Ianto's flat – so he did it in the early morning. He liked quiet, he liked when nobody was around – Owen especially was an expert at messing up a place Ianto had just cleaned – and he didn't really mind this position of glorified butler.

As he was finishing with Jack's office, Jack came out of his little room. Ianto smiled slightly and Jack came to him and kissed him on the temple. They didn't speak, but they were used to this. Jack went through a few files, without messing them, and acknowledged how clean the place was with a nod, then disappeared again for a shower. In the meantime, Ianto moved onto the kitchen, and by the time Jack was back Ianto had finished cleaning and had brewed two coffees. Sometimes they would speak, but this morning they didn't. It was something that had become routine for them, this sitting quietly to drink together before the Hub came to life.

As usual, Tosh arrived next, and as usual began the day by accepting a coffee and quietly joining in. Next, it was Gwen/Owen – though sometimes it was Owen/Gwen – and with her/him came the noise. She/He and Owen/Gwen rarely took the time to drink quietly while seated around a table, but Ianto didn't mind, and when Owen/Gwen arrived a few minutes later, the noise level increased yet again and the Hub was finally awake.

Ianto took the dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash put all his cleaning equipment away, then straightening his tie he made his way back to the main room. There, he sat at a workstation for a few minutes, went to Jack's office for paperwork, then made his way up to the Tourist Office where he pretended to work for the City. He was, just not in the way people would think when they came in.

The morning was calm, only Jack, Gwen and Owen going out to take care of a couple of harmless aliens, and three curious tourists asking for information which Ianto gave with a smile. He closed the place before midday and went for a walk to order takeaway, then to do some shopping. He bought a tie for himself, one having died the previous day, then got the groceries for the Hub. Some food, mainly snacks for Owen, a lot of beers – for a working place it really was a lot – basic supplies that included toilet papers and soap mainly, and of course, coffee. He collected the takeaway on his way back and when he arrived at the Hub they all gathered together in the conference room to eat. Ianto stayed after everyone to clean up, though Tosh helped him a bit, then went back to work when he made his way up to the Archives.

It was a calm afternoon, as well, so Ianto stayed there for a while, only coming out when Jack asked him, through his comm, where he was. When he walked back to the main room, Jack seemed to be waiting for him, holding Ianto's jacket. Ianto put it on with Jack's help then followed Jack outside. They walked home slowly, deciding they weren't in a hurry. Of course, because it was Wales, just as they were halfway there, it decided to pour. They almost ran the rest of the way to Ianto's flat, laughing because sometimes they behaved like five years old and jumping in puddles had sounded like a funny thing to do.

They changed once home, though not without making fun of each other, and finally decided to cook something warm for dinner which they lazily ate in front of the TV. Ianto got up to put the dirty dishes in the sink and prepared two teas, and when he back with them, Jack swallowed his in a gulp then lay with his head on Ianto's laps while Ianto slowly sipped through his. They watched the screen when they weren't talking, Ianto playing with Jack's hair until Jack fell asleep. He woke after an hour, Ianto not having moved, and after turning off the TV they made their way to their bedroom, slumping down in the comfy bed together.

It was as normal as a day could get for Ianto, who smiled at this thought. It was sometimes hard but at the end of the day he felt rather happy with what he had. And as if hearing his thoughts, Jack started to kiss his neck and quietly asked him if he was sleeping. Ianto answered positively then turned with a chuckle when he heard Jack's sigh. Ianto kissed him, feeling him smile under his lips, and brought his arms around Jack's neck.

Yup, definitely a good life.

 


End file.
